


Я дракон

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ян решает вернуть старые долги мирозданью и пробуждать дракона ото сна.





	Я дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ardent Dragon

Один был другим. Ян шел между домов, каждый из которых был древнее привычных ему, чувствовал под ногами камни мостовой. Они пели.  
Было даже странно чувствовать, как они отзываются на каждый шаг — каждый своим голосом. Одни рады чужаку, другие готовы проклясть его за вторжение.

Каждый должен делать глупости в своей жизни. Почему бы и Яну Веньли не сделать глупость, например сказать Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму, без пяти минут императору, что Ян хочет увидеть Один. Всегда мечтал. Воевал ради этого, можно сказать. Впрочем, именно об этом Ян умолчал. Это все равно была ложь.  
Ян воевал, чтобы потом забиться в нору, окружить себя книгами и пить чай из плоских чашек. Чтобы по краю блюдец бежали цапли, а на пузатом чайнике распускались пионы. Нежность застывшей вечности.  
Теперь же над ним повис долг. Самый обычный, природный. Мироздание не любит делать подарки авансом — сначала ты должен сослужить службу.  
Ян решился, увидев, как чешуйкой на цепочке блестит медальон.

Один надо было сначала почувствовать — через космопорт, устремленный в будущее, через дома, живущие в настоящем долгие века подряд, оттуда к дорогам, ведущим в прошлое.  
С рюкзаком за плечами Ян чувствовал себя необычно. Никогда не был туристом, никогда не ходил в лес, но если хочешь окунуться в вечность скал, то надо немножко пострадать.

Женщины заглядывались на его внешность, мужчины усмехались — не часто на Один приезжали «восточные» гости, — но все помогали ему. Ян садился в попутные машины, ехал, пялился в окна, рассказывал байки, обрывал себя на полуслове, чтобы попросить остановиться. Иногда подолгу стоял среди полей, не понимая, двинуться вперед? остаться? идти через лес? Где оно, то дыхание спящей горы, которое позвало его с другой стороны галактики?

Ян блуждал неделю. Возвращался, сбивался с пути, ходил кругами. Становилось холодно, ведь времени никогда не бывает достаточно.  
Пришлось рискнуть — сесть в незнакомую попутку и заснуть до утра. Ему было все равно, куда привезут.

Очнулся Ян посреди серпантина. Водитель толкнул его в плечо: "Приехали. Вылезай".  
Яну ничего не оставалось, как выйти прямо на площадке, предназначенной, чтобы разъехались две машины. Он перелез через отбойник и пошел по узкой горной тропе сначала вниз, чуть не падая на камнях, которые будто живые выскальзывали из-под ног, а потом вверх.  
Из-за долгих вечерних теней горы казались ниже и враждебней. Уже в сумерках Ян нашел углубление в скале и забился в него, прижимаясь к нагретому солнцем боку.

Утром первое, что он почувствовал, — скала открыла глаз. Золотой, с черным вертикальным зрачком. Именно такой, какой Ян и запомнил, во время их первой и единственной встречи.  
Потянувшись, Ян размял плечи, а потом вытянулся всем телом. Было зябко и сыро.  
— Он все еще скучает по тебе. Носит чешуйку, — Ян моргнул третьим веком и подлез под лапу.  
Кирхайс оглушительно чихнул:  
— Усы щекочут. Невозможно же. Я долго спал?  
— Достаточно, чтобы от него начало пахнуть болезнью.  
— Он рыцарь. Рыцари должны побеждать драконов, а не дружить с ними. Я должен был уйти и ушел.  
— До-олжен, — передразнил Ян. — Я тоже люблю спать.  
— Вот и спи. Пусть они убьют тело, а ты спи.  
— Когда спишь, нельзя пить чай.  
— Можно. Я буду спать еще десять лет, потом съем корову и приду к новому рыцарю.  
— Судя по твоему размеру, одной коровой крестьяне не отделаются. Ты подогреешь мне чайник?  
— Конечно, — Кирхайс выпустил из ноздрей колечко дыма.  
Ян обернулся человеком, достал из рюкзака фарфор и движением рук призвал тучку, зацепившуюся за гребень драконовой спины.  
— Никогда так не умел, — фыркнул Кирхайс. — А кофе у тебя нет? На случай если ты хочешь, чтобы я проснулся.  
— Если нужен кофе, то спускайся в деревню. Я не пойду.  
— Вы, драконы Востока, ленивы, — Кирхайс дыханием нагрел чайник.  
— Мы мудры, — Ян рукавом стер копоть с сердцевинки пиона.  
Сидеть между огромных когтистых лап было уютно.

Люди... люди рождаются и умирают. Драконы живут долго.  
Может быть, Яну и стоило вернуться сюда, свернуться в кольцо под крылом — поближе к теплому боку — и спать, пока не подрастет новый рыцарь. Благородный, с отважным сердцем, с чистыми помыслами, конечно же.

Хотя смогут ли они вместе воспитывать одного рыцаря? Они такие разные.  
Драконы Востока питаются рыбой, которую добывают в море охотой, а драконы Запада воруют крестьянских коров. Драконы Запада сильны, у драконов Востока всегда наготове мудрый совет, если, конечно, у них есть чай и достаточно времени для сна.


End file.
